


Matter of Time

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demon!Jo, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before Jo killed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.   
> Written for thesmartbrother on Tumblr.

Back when she was human, Jo and Sam had never really gotten along. They were never at each other’s throats, sure, but they never clicked into any kind of friendship. Dean had been the first to approach her, the first to talk to her, and after that it seemed as if Sam had just faded into the background whenever she was around.

At least, that’s until Sam was possessed by Meg and took her. They both knew it was a demon, of course, they both know it wasn’t him, but it still drove a wedge between them. Sam seemed to blame himself because he couldn’t fight the bitch off, and for Jo it had been one of the only times where she had feared for her life.

After she came back, Jo didn’t really think much of Sam. Not the way she did of Dean, or of Bobby. Just like before, Sam was in the background. But they were still family. She never thought of going to tell Sam that she was back from Hell, that she was different than before. She never stopped to think of what he would see her as if she did.

And Jo definitely didn’t think that Sam would be the one to come to her.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the blonde, his expression, his eyes, harder than she remembered. “I heard you were back. Didn’t think it was actually true.”

Jo’s gaze fell down to the blade in Sam’s hands; Ruby’s Knife. One of the only things in existence, besides her own, that could kill her. “Funny, because you sure came prepared.”

The younger Winchester took a step forward, and Jo took a step back, keeping an even distance between them. “Dean doesn’t know I’m here. I’ve kept him from looking for you.”

She blinked in surprise. “Dean knows I’m back?” She hadn’t really thought of that possibility, at least not seriously. 

“Of course he does. If I know, he knows. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep him away from you for long, though.”

Jo’s jaw tightened as she returned Sam’s glare, a bit pissed that he was keeping Dean away from her. Keeping him from finding her. “What’s so bad about letting him see me?”

Sam snorted and took another step forward, amused at the question. “He’ll get too attached again. I tried to tell him; you’re just a demon. Just like the rest of them. He won’t listen, of course. Never does.”

“I’m not like the others. I didn’t deserve this!”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t change anything. Your resolve will break sometime. You’ll eventually turn evil.”

Jo’s blood seemed to run cold, and her face paled. Sam was speaking aloud the very thoughts that had been in her mind for weeks. She licked her lips, shaking her head. “Sam, please don’t make me do this. We’re family!”

The hunter tightened his grip on the hilt of Ruby’s Knife. “Not anymore we’re not.” He lunged at her, and her back hit the wall of a building in her attempt to move. A moment before the blade went into her she teleported, appearing behind him.

Sam tried to turn, but he wasn’t fast enough. He was just a human, after all; he’d never be fast enough. 

Jo whipped out her own blade in the blink of an eye and shoved into his back. She could feel the muscles tearing as it went through him, could feel it pierce a lung before she yanked it back out.

Sam had just enough time to turn around before he collapsed onto the ground, his eyes wide. His mouth opened to speak, but whatever words he had been trying to say disappeared as he coughed up blood.

The demon’s own eyes were wide, wider than the boy’s she had just stabbed, and black. She backed up, the demon knife hitting the ground with a clink. “I’m sorry. God, Sam, I’m so sorry.”

Jo’s eyes went down to her hands as Sam stopped breathing. She couldn’t see the blood, but it was there. The first human blood she had shed since she came out of Hell. Her brother’s blood.

She numbly grabbed both of the demon blades, her own and Ruby’s, before teleporting away from the scene.

Sam had said it was only a matter of time before she broke, before she killed. He didn’t expect that he would be the first.


End file.
